


Too Late (To Apologize)

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda remembers everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late (To Apologize)

Linda remembers everything, from the fun she had with Vera when she got Vera drunk and had her stay over, to the time Vera snapped, no... yelled, at her to fuck off, to the way Joan had shoved Vera aside. Vera's eyes widen and, even as Joan opens her mouth to speak, Linda leads Vera away, hand on her back. She knows, she knows all too well what would happen if she let Vera stay, Vera would let Joan apologize. She would not let that happen, not again. 

She had not been innocent in the way that Vera's life fell apart but Vera had no clue. She would come clean that evening, with Vera again sleeping at her place. Vera had acknowledged it, sworn softly, but she stayed. Where it was too late for Joan to apologize, Linda had taken the first chance, she was not too proud to tell the woman that she loved her, to admit that she hated herself for playing into Bea's hands, hated herself for hurting Vera. She opens her mouth to apologize again, startled into silence when Vera kisses her, fierce and passionate. 

"Shut up Linda."


End file.
